1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding water-tight a connecting portion of a unit type curtain wall, and more particularly to an apparatus for holding water-tight a crossed portion of curtain wall units adjacent to top and bottom and left and right in a unit type curtain wall in which curtain wall units are mounted in directions of top and bottom and left and right.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that connecting portions of not only a unit type curtain wall but also all curtain walls are so constructed that a relative displacement between the curtain walls themselves or respective layers of a building (relative storey displacement) due to shocks of earthquake can be absorbed thereinto. On the contrary, it is little known that the connecting portions are held in water-tight. And, further, it is difficult in the unit type curtain wall to hold water-tight the crossed portion of the curtain wall units adjacent to top and bottom and left and right.
That is, portions between vertical frame units adjacent to left and right, between horizontal frame units adjacent to top and bottom and between the vertical frame unit and the horizontal frame unit have to be held water tight, and therefore it is difficult to hold the crossed portion water-tight.